


Whatever it takes, dear James

by jamesraoulsilva



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: I just needed to write again, M/M, yeah i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesraoulsilva/pseuds/jamesraoulsilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear James, do you recognise yourself?<br/>Dear James, where does the mirror stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever it takes, dear James

_Do whatever it takes to finish the job._

He managed to wry his lips into a smile as he softly replied. "What makes you think this is my first time?"

Success. A glimpse through the facade as his villain leaned back in mocking surprise.

Success is euphoria.

Euphoria is raging hormones, dear James.

 

_Whatever it takes._

Take the bloody shot. And miss. He missed the bloody shot. Age is, indeed, not a guarantee of efficiency.

That's not to say that it can't be - bang bang and the older man shot precisely at his target. What a waste of good scotch.

Your favourite, dear James.

 

_Whatever it takes_.

"His name was Tiago Rodriguez. He was a brilliant agent."

Don't pity him, dear James, he was also a bad man because he killed people and overstepped his bounds.

Don't pity him, because then you would pity yourself.

Dear James, do you recognise yourself?

Dear James, where does the mirror stop?

_Do whatever it takes to finish the job._

"I won't miss next time, Mr Silva."

"Not bad James, for a physical wreck."

His villain smiled at him from the ladder. A position above him. Swaying a little as he resettled himself on the ladder rungs, his hands bracing the cold metal firmly.

"Why, thank you."

Let me make this clear, I'll have this.

"You caught me." Couldn't prevent a shiver of excitement running down his spine.

"Now, it's time to claim your prize." A promise made with another broad grin. A promise, just for him.

Dear James, will you take my hand and join me?

Dear James, I promise nothing gentle.

 

_Whatever it takes._

"Get everyone out."

Useless gunfire in the mist, deceiving breadcrumbs to a trap.

Dear James, you are so easy to read.

 

_Whatever it takes._

See what you've led your villain to, dear James? All the secrets of your childhood.

"Relax, you need to relax."

How could he relax with the hormones raging through his body? Oil for the machine. How can a machine stop itself?

Dear James, do you finally see what you are?

 

 

 

 


End file.
